


Pushing the Limits

by haiykuties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiykuties/pseuds/haiykuties
Summary: It's Futakuchi's first time at your ice skating competition so he can't help but be in awe at how graceful you appear on ice. But another thing he noticed was how flexible you had become. Now he's wondering just how far he can stretch you.





	

An expression of of awe was left impression on Futakuchi’s face as you finished the performance, basking in the applause and cheers of the audience. He was well aware that you were an ice skater, spending long evenings at the ice rink to practice, although this was the first time he had seen you in action. You had forbid him from coming to practice all because it was supposed to lead up to this moment, and boy was he pleasantly surprised. The way your body twisted and contorted into elegant poses, landing jumps that he couldn’t fathom of doing. But the element that entranced him the most was how flexible you were. Of course he assumed that you’d have to be for your profession, but hell not to that degree. He was eager to see how far he could push your boundaries.

It wasn’t until he was positive that no other skaters were in the locker room before he slipped inside himself in search of you. It wasn’t hard, finding you packing your belongings in a tight shirt with leggings to match. 

A low whistle left his lips as he leaned against the wall, eyes raking along your backside. “My, I didn’t know how great your ass looked in leggings until now.”

You jerked at the sudden voice, tossing your lover a dirt glance in return. “Did you enjoy the performance, or were you too busy looking at my backside?” He grinned, already appearing guilty.

“You caught me, but you know what I was enjoying even more?” He inched closer until his face was inches from your own. Warmth spread across your cheeks at the predatory glint in his eyes. “How flexible you are. I didn’t know your body could move like that.” His hands found your waist, pulling you flush against his body, arousal rubbing against your own.

Biting your lip, you fought back a groan, immediately going to hold his biceps.”Ma-maybe if you paid more attention you would have noticed.” There were several times where you’d bend over a little too far or stretch your leg higher up when at the apartment, but he never seemed to pay any mind that an average human didn’t stretch that far.

He didn’t answer, lips meeting your in a feverish kiss as he slowly backed you up into the lockers. You moaned openly into his mouth, fingers tangling into his hair, delving farther into his cavern. He must have been waiting for this moment for a while, already placing a hand into your pants. 

“Oh?” He arched an eyebrow as he felt your hard cock against his hand. “Were you skating around with an erection like that?” 

“Sh-shut up!” You pouted before leaning your head onto the lockers, relinquishing yourself to his touch. 

His hand was hot against your shaft, giving it a few pumps as he carefully watched your expression. Futakuchi loved how you writhed in pleasure to his touch and this time was no different. The pad of his thumb dragged across the head, pressing lightly into the slit. You jerked forward, wrapping your arms around his neck to steady yourself. His free hand slid down to grip at your thigh, squeezing slightly before lifting you leg, watching as it went higher and higher until finally it rested on his shoulder. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t aroused by this.

“Shit, Kenji…” You breathed slowly. “Touch me more.” Your body yearned for his touch, searching for release. But he wasn’t having any of that, a teasing grin tugging at his lips. You knew that look.

He pumped your shaft, dragging his body along yours as he watched your hips jerk in time to his movements. The blood rushed into your loins, body hot. The captain could already tell how close you were, but he wouldn’t let you go. Your eyes snapped open with a sense of urgency, the one foot that was planted on the ground arching as you tried to anchor yourself to reality.  
And then his touch was gone right as you were at the brink of ecstasy. You wanted to scream, cry, curse at him for being such an ass, but you knew that it’d only make it worse. “I want to hear you beg. Tell me how much you want it, ____.”

It was always a game with him, a play of control and dominance. And you loved every second of it. “Kenji, please don’t tease me. I want it so bad. I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

“Go on.”

“I love the way you touch my cock and squeeze, you always make my body so hot. Please, Kenji. I’m begging you, let me cum.” The desperation in your voice was evident as you rutted against him as best you could with only one leg.

“Good boy.” Futakuchi smiled before pulling his pants down roughly, He removed his hand from you to grip at your other leg, lifting it to his shoulder leaving you stretched wide. He slipped into you with a groan, not waiting as he started a steady pace. You were helpless to move and let him take the reigns, enjoying the feel as he stretched out your walls out.

The tips of your nails dig into his shoulders as he shoved himself over an dover again into you, and he enjoyed the slight sting it brought. Pressing you back into the lockers he wrapped a hand around your cock, pumping it with each thrust. 

You climbed higher and higher with each of the growls that left his throat, squeezing his cock tighter, feeling as you might bust. The words wouldn’t leave your throat, a garbled mess as you released, thick ropes spurting across his chest. Futacuchi slammed into once more, holding tight as he released inside of you. His breath deepened as he slowly pulled out, watching as his seed dripped from your quivering hole.

“Ca-can you put my legs down now? I’m kind of sore.” He listened, carefully releasing you, hands shooting out to grab you as you as you teetered over. Wow, he really did a number on you.

“Don't worry, by the end of the night that’s your legs won’t be the only thing that’s sore.”


End file.
